


Male Tiefling Diedrick x Female Reader

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Male Monster/Female Reader, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Tiefling, Tiefling/Reader, Tiefling/human - Freeform, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Getting away for a weekend sounds like a great idea and maybe it will help fix your broken relationship with your boyfriend. Or maybe you’d be better off getting a new one?
Relationships: Male Tiefling x Female Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	Male Tiefling Diedrick x Female Reader

To say you were upset would be an understatement. You were in fact annoyed, frustrated, disgusted and mad as hell. And it was entirely all your boyfriend Brian’s fault. Technically now your ex boyfriend, for better or worse. Definitely for the better you decide with an affirmative nod as you pace the floor of your hotel room. 

How the hell did you get here you wonder for the third time that night, tears of frustration yet again trailing down your cheeks. You’d booked a hotel in one of the most romantic cities in the world hoping to spice up your failing relationship and what happened. It ended your relationship, that’s what happened. You should of known when Brian asked that you get connecting rooms rather than share one, but he claimed he needed his own space. The jackass. 

_Three years_. Three years down the drain just like that. The ironic thing was, you weren’t even upset that the relationship had ended, you were upset at the how. The relationship had been failing for months, you had been expecting this, and this vacation was the make it or break it decision. Thinking back on the days events only made you want to cry but you couldn’t help running it through in your head again, trying to think of there had been any signs of this imminent break up. 

You had arrived at the hotel in the morning and had spent a brief time unpacking for the expected long weekend. Then you and Brian had gone to an art gallery, after which you went for a walk through the park and fed the ducks. Upon returning to the hotel, you had a mouthwatering meal in the hotels restaurant and enjoyed a pleasant conversation. Brian had invited you back into his hotel room afterwards and with your mind and body prepared to finally break the dry spell of no sex in months, you had gladly accepted. 

You’d gone down on the jackass, gone to town and put in your best effort. He’d gotten off and that’s when it all went wrong. You’d been expected him to reciprocate but no, claimed he was too tired and you lost your rag, justifiably so. Then he got mean, saying he wasn’t attracted to you anymore, you’d put on weight and he wasn’t ‘into it’. Then he’d gone on to say that it would be for the best if the relationship ended now rather than later. _Prick_. Sure you’d put on a few pounds in the last year, but you were loving your new curvy figure. 

Shocked at his nasty attitude, you’d walked out and went for a stroll around the city, returning a couple of hours later where you’d ended up at the hotel bar for a drink, or three. Now you were back in your room, pacing the floor debating whether or not to go back to Brian’s room and give him a piece of your mind. How dare he break up with you while on vacation. The walk hadn’t calmed you down at all, if anything the time reflecting had only gotten you more worked up.

Before you could stop yourself you travel the length of the room and violently shove open the connecting door to Brian’s room. Finding it empty but hearing the shower running, you knew exactly where to find him and stomped into the bathroom. He had the curtain pulled shut but you could see his faint outline and by the way he had stilled he knew you were there too.

‘‘We need to talk!’’ You start, using the opening line no man liked to hear. ‘‘You are such a prick, do you know that? You use me to get off and then call me fat. _Fat_ ! Have you looked in a mirror recently, cause you ain’t a prize either!’’ On a roll now, you continue, ‘‘You want to know something else? You _suck_ in bed! You wouldn’t know where to find a clit even if it hit you in the face, you ass. I can’t believe I wasted all this time on you, did you ever care for me at all?’’ Out of breath, you wait for a response, any response and your temper rises when he remains silent. ‘‘ _Brian_! Are you even _listening_ to me?’’

You hear him turn off the shower and then he pulls back the curtain, revealing a figure that’s definitely not Brians. Your jaw drops as your gaze travels over his black hooves, blue masculine looking legs, a very impressive sizeable cock, one pointed tail, a muscular abdomen and chest before eventually moving up to his face. He’s got black horns which curl around the back of his pointy ears, long hair which is a darker shade of blue than his skin and striking golden eyes. He is a wet and very naked tiefling.

‘‘You… you're not Brian,’’ you say, picking your jaw up from the floor.

‘‘Nope,’’ he says smirking, his voice rich and smooth like honey. He grabs a towel and starts drying himself off, not even bothering to hide his cock from your gaze. ‘‘The names Diedrick.’’

‘‘Oh my god. I am so sorry,’’ you say mortified. Where the hell was Brian… ‘‘I’m going to go now,’’ you add, stumbling to hurry from the room. 

‘‘It was nice to meet you,’’ he calls chuckling, as you reach the threshold of your two rooms. Closing the door behind you, you flop down onto the bed. ‘Oh god’ you groan mortified. You can’t believe you just went off on one to a complete stranger and the things you had told him. When you got your hands on Brian, you were going to kill him. 

Phoning reception you learn that Brian had checked out just over an hour ago. The nerve of that man, he’s such a coward running away like this. You can’t believe he’s just left you here without saying anything. Though you suppose, what was left to say. It’s painfully obvious the relationship is over. Nevermind. You would enjoy this weekend here without him regardless. You hadn’t been anywhere in years and you had been really looking forward to a vacation. You weren’t going to let him spoil it. 

Settling back in bed, your thoughts drift back to the tiefling in the next room. Now that was one fine specimen of a man. He looked nothing like Brian, and that cock. _Fuck!_ You wouldn’t need a clit to get off on that. And the way the water dripped down is finely sculpted abs made you want to lick him all over. Wondering if he’s single you tell yourself to forget it, even on the off chance he’d be interested in you, he certainly wouldn’t be after berated him for being a prick and shit in bed. Not that you’d been talking about him of course. 

You’re actually rather stunned when you realise he never once tried to stop you and wonder what the deal with that is. If some random stranger had barged in on your shower, you’re pretty sure you’d be screaming blue murder.  
  


* * *

You make your way down to breakfast the next morning feeling far more in control of your emotions. You’d given yourself a pep talk that morning, swearing you would enjoy this weekend, come what may. Filling up your plate with the wide selection of food on offer, you make your way to one of the window seats, sitting down to enjoy the view. It really was a beautiful city and you enjoy the view while you eat. 

A flash of blue captures your attention just as you’re finished eating and you groan when you see it’s Diedrick entering the dining room. Keeping your head down, you pray he doesn’t notice you, subtly watching him as he fills up his plate. He looks good today, wearing fitted black jeans and a black shirt, and his tail curled around one ankle. You find yourself out of luck when he comes over to your table, puts his plate down and sits opposite you. 

‘‘Morning... Did you find Brian?’’ He asks, looking at you curiously.

‘‘No. Apparently he’d already checked out,’’ you say, meeting his eyes reluctantly.

‘‘Hmm, sounds like you’re better off without him anyway.’’

‘‘Damn right I am,’’ you say nodding, before looking at him curiously. ‘‘Why didn’t you interrupt me last night when I came into the bathroom?’’

‘‘I was taught that you should never get in the way of a woman on a mission,’’ he says grinning, showing a mouth full of white sharp teeth. ‘‘Also you sounded if you needed to get something off your chest, and don’t you feel better for it now?’’

‘‘Sort off I guess,’’ you say, frowning at him. ‘‘Though I’d feel better if I berated the right person.’’

‘‘Maybe, but it’s done now,’’ he says, before taking a bite of his breakfast. He chews for a moment before swallowing and then looks back up at you to see you still frowning. ‘‘Look on the bright side, you’ll never have to see the idiot again.’’

‘‘Why do you think he’s an idiot?’’ You ask. You think so to obviously but wonder why he does.

‘‘You said he called you fat,’’ he says with a frown. Then he snorts, ‘‘You're a beautiful, curvaceous woman, clearly Brian’s an idiot.’’

‘‘Thanks,’’ you say with a small smile, looking down at your empty plate.

‘‘Also only an idiot doesn’t know where the clit is,’’ he says. He takes a long drink before grinning cheekily, ‘‘Something I’ve never had a problem with just so you know.’’

You chuckle. ‘‘So you say.’’

‘‘I could prove it if you’d like,’’ he says, still grinning. He leans back in his chair with a twinkle in his eye. You’re not sure if he’s actually serious but you are tempted to take him up on his offer, instead you shake your head with a chuckle. 

‘‘Maybe another time,’’ you say.

‘‘Of course, I should wine and dine you first shouldn’t I?’’

‘‘It would certainly help,’’ you say, smiling coyly. 

‘‘So… what’s your name, where do you come from and why are you here?’’ He asks.

Chuckling you introduce yourself and tell him where you’re from. Going on to say that you came here for a much needed vacation and that it was a last attempt to fix your failing relationship. You also tell him that you’re planning to enjoy this time regardless of what happened, and you plan to see as much of the city as possible in the short time that you are here. 

Diedrick listens attentively as you ramble on, leaning forward in his chair, chin balanced in one clawed hand. He nods and shakes his head in the appropriate places. You’re not used to such avid attention and when you finish speaking, you look at him in surprise and he blinks and smiles. 

‘‘Well it will take more than one weekend to see everything the city has to offer but I can show you some of the best places if you like?’’ He asks.

‘‘Oh, have you been here often?’’ You ask curiously.

‘‘Actually I’ve lived here for years,’’ he says laughing. ‘‘So I’ll be an excellent guide.’’

‘‘Wait. If you live here why did you book into a hotel?’’

‘‘I’m in hiding,’’ he says, leaning forward and whispering conspicuously. When you frown in confusion he sits back laughing and shaking his head. ‘‘I’m an author and my deadlines almost up for my next book, so my publicist is on my ass about it and I’m hiding from him.’’

‘‘Ah,’’ you say, smiling and nodding understandingly. ‘‘Have you written anything I might of read?’’

‘‘Maybe, depends if you like crime novels?’’

‘‘I’ve read a few,’’ you say nodding. ‘‘Tell me about what you’ve written and I’ll tell you if I’ve read them.’’

‘‘Sure, but first let’s get out of here. I can tell you about what I’ve written as I show you round the city,’’ he says grinning and standing up.

You get up to follow agreeing and he takes your arm as he escorts you out of the hotel. You weren't planning on having a guide but Diedricks interesting and he seems nice. As you make your way to the first destination, Diedrick tells you all about his first couple of books. They were best sellers but you can’t recall reading them, so you make a mental note to do so when you get home. 

He takes you to the botanical gardens to start, where you stroll around leisurely admiring the many gardens of flowers and greenhouses. He surprises you with his knowledge of the different types of flowers but then explains he had to do research on them for a book. When you come to a maze in the gardens, he challenges you to race to the centre and when you win he complains dramatically, demanding how as he’s done it several times before which causes a lot of laughter. 

After lunch, which you have in a small cosy cafe, he takes you to the museum and then onto an art gallery he claims is better than the one you had gone to the day before. For dinner he takes you to his second favourite restaurant in the city, not wanting to go to his first incase his publicist finds him. Then you move on to an observatory where you can view the stars. He holds your hand as he points out the different constellations naming each one he knows. If he doesn’t know the name he makes it up, often giving them silly names that get you laughing. 

You don’t want the day to end but you eventually return to the hotel, where you pause outside your door. Your incredibly tempted to invite him in but for a number of reasons decide that it probably isn’t wise.

‘‘Thank you for today, I had fun,’’ you say, smiling.

‘‘You’re welcome. I had a great time too,’’ he says with a wide smile. ‘‘Tomorrow I’ll show you round the shops and maybe we can go to the beach?’’

‘‘Haven’t you got a book to write? You don’t have to spend all your time with me.’’

‘‘I can write any day of the week, you're only here for a short time and I’d really like to spend more time with you,’’ he says, his hand squeezing your own.

‘‘Alright. I’d like that,’’ you say smiling. ‘‘See you in the morning then?’’

He nods and then raises your hand to his lips, lays a kiss on the back of it before saying goodnight and turning to go to his room, his tail lazily wagging in the air. You call goodnight behind him before going into your room and closing your door. You sigh and tell yourself all the reasons it’s a bad idea to get further involved with Diedrick before going to bed. 

The following day passes similarly, with the same amount of laughter and silliness. You stroll around the shops first, picking up a couple of souvenirs to take home with you. Then you move on to the beach, where you struggle to keep your eyes of Diedrick once he strips down to his swimming trunks. Fortunately Diedrick seems to have the same problem as you as he eyes you in your swimsuit. His golden eyes lingering on your breasts.

After sunbathing for awhile, you both go for a swim in the water which turns into a water fight. Splashing water at each other soon turns into a wrestling match where you both struggle to dunk the other in the water. Calling a truce, you both struggle to regain your breath whilst holding onto each other. He smiles when you catch his eye and strokes his hand over your face, pushing your hair back over your ear. That it turn leads to you leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. 

One kiss leads to another and then another until eventually you both agree to get out of the water. You know you are in trouble when kissing Diedrick leads to your heart skipping a beat and having to return home is a depressing thought. Pushing those thoughts aside, you head back to the hotel to shower before going to dinner. 

Over dinner Diedrick tells you that he grew up in a small town, where his parents still reside. He also tells you that he has a younger brother that moved to a different city and how he doesn’t get to see him as often as he would like. The more you learn about him, the more you really like him and you call yourself all kinds of stupid for getting so attached after such a small amount of time. After dinner you go with him up to the rooftop bar where you spend the evening dancing. Diedrick’s tail curls around your waist while you dance and he uses it to push and pull you away, creating your own unique kind of dance moves. 

You kiss again before deciding it’s time to retire for the evening. By the time you reach the elevator, you could break the sexual tension with a knife and finding yourselves alone he picks you up only to back you against the wall, where he then proceeds to kiss you senseless. As the door opens on your floor, you stumble to your hotel door and fall into the room when you open it. 

‘‘This is a bad idea,’’ you say, as you strip of his shirt. 

‘‘Why?’’ He asks gasping, as you run your hands down his chest before unbuttoning his trousers.

‘‘I have to return home tomorrow,’’ you explain, removing the rest of his clothes before pushing him back on the bed. 

‘‘Yeah… I still want you though, even if I only get one night,’’ he says, watching as you pull of your own clothes, stroking his hand over his hard cock. His golden eyes roam over your body appreciatively as you move towards him, now completely naked. 

Straddling his thighs you lean in to kiss him again while you rub yourself over his cock and he wraps his arms around your waist. You gasp when his cock catches your clit and he uses the opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue. Pulling back gasping for breath, you tip your head back allowing him to kiss down your neck. 

‘‘Condom?’’ You ask almost desperately, wanting him inside you. 

‘‘Wallet,’’ he says, before turning you to lie on your back and getting up to get it. With a condom in hand he turns back to see you laying back on the bed with your knees raised. ‘‘Fuck! You really are beautiful,’’ he gasps, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. 

You take the condom out of his hand as he joins you on the bed and after ripping it open, slowly roll it down his cock hearing him groan as you do so. He makes you wait before entering you, taking his time while sucking and nibbling on your breasts. While it feels good, it is not enough and clutching at his broad shoulders you beg.

‘‘Please Diedrick, I want you inside.’’

He pulls back from your breasts grinning and positioning himself, enters you frustratingly slowly. Grabbing his muscular ass you pull him into you as you roll your hips up, taking him balls deep with a moan as his cock stretches you.

‘‘ _Fuck_!’’ He swears stilling. ‘‘You’re so tight.’’

Clenching his teeth he starts moving in and out and you meet him, finding a rhythm that you both enjoy. Leaning down he brushes his lips across yours before pulling back to stare into your eyes. It feels like more than just sex and feeling tears in your eyes you have to look away from his intense gaze. Lickinb and sucking at his throat, you move down to nibble on his collar bone. Clearly he enjoys that as he picks up the pace, pounding into you harder and faster and you struggle to meet his thrusts.

_‘‘Please_ , oh- i need,’’ you whimper, feeling close.

‘‘I know,’’ he says, then reaches down to play with your clit. 

That does it and with your back arching off the bed, you come, mouth open in a silent scream. As you clench around his cock, it sends Diedrick over the edge and he comes with silent snarl, teeth clenched before slumping over you and breathing heavily as his muscles relax. 

‘‘That was… wow,’’ you say, as he moves to lie beside you.

He nods. ‘‘Wow is one word… I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.’’

Smiling you turn and give him a kiss. ‘‘Think you could that again?’’

‘‘Definitely. Just give me a minute,’’ he says chuckling.

You don’t get much sleep that night, making love another two more times before the sun rises. As it does Diedrick turns to you and tells you that your time together doesn’t have to end just because you are returning home.

‘‘Are you talking about a long distance relationship, because those never work,’’ you say, frowning sadly. 

‘‘Sure they do and I could visit you every weekend,’’ he says, stroking your hair. ‘‘Don’t forget that I work from home and if things work out like I think they will, I can always move.’’

‘‘You would do that?’’ You ask, your heart pounding. 

‘‘Yeah I would,’’ he says, before kissing you.   
  


* * *

_6 Months Later_

‘‘Is that the last of your things?’’ You ask Diedrick as he comes through the door with a large box. 

‘‘Yep the vans all empty,’’ he says. 

‘‘Thank God. I didn’t realise you had so many things,’’ you say looking around at all the boxes that have been unloaded in your apartment.

After six months together and making a relationship work long distance, you had finally made the offer of him coming to live with you permanently. Honestly it made sense, he was almost practically living with you already, spending more time at your place than at his own. 

‘‘I know, it’s a problem,’’ he says agreeing. Then he grins, ‘‘Maybe we should look into buying something bigger.’’ 

‘‘Yeah maybe…’’ you say, still looking around, wondering where everything is going to go. 

‘‘We should buy somewhere with lots of bedrooms for all the children we’re going to have,’’ he says, grinning widely and moving to wrap his arms around your waist. 

‘‘You can just slow your blue ass down,’’ you say admonishing him. ‘‘I want you all to myself for awhile before we talk about children.’’

Laughing he picks you up, guiding you to wrap your legs around his waist. ‘‘We can practice in the meantime though right?’’ He asks. 

‘‘Definitely,’’ you say, before kissing him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
